Capri
by Hate2BUmun
Summary: Risika and Deidara swore to keep their love hidden from the rest of the Akatsuki,but after a mission goes horribly wrong,leaving Deidara dead,Risika thinks life has no meaning left in it.Later on she finds out she's pregnant with his child.Risika OC


_He embraced her warmly, not wanting to let go, but to hold on forever. She was crying, not wanting him to leave her. She knew something would be different about this mission, yet she couldn't place her finger on it. She just had a gut feeling and was worried because they were usually right. "_

"_Please…don't go..." she pleaded with him._

_He moved a stray lock of hair out of her face, kissing her forehead, and said, "Don't worry...I'll be back in one piece. You'll see,un" Hearing this comforted her a little, but it still wasn't right. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his chest, "Just hurry back…"she said. He lifted up her chin, wiping a tear off her face, and said, "Don't worry…I will." He kissed her warmly, hugging her goodbye._

"_Deidara, it's time to go." Sasori called out to him._

"_Fine fine. I'm coming,un." He said. He gave her one final hug, and walked away to join his partner. She counted the steps that he took and whispered into the wind, "Be safe……Please……Be safe."_

_6 days later_

_She was sitting on the bed in her and Deidara's room, eagerly awaiting his return from their mission. She held the first gift he'd ever got her, a small brown bear with a small Akatsuki cloak on it, tight to her chest. Her hopes rose when a small knock came to the door._

"_Come in." She said eagerly. The door opened to reveal two of her best friends, Kisame and Zetsu. _

"_Risika……We have some news about Deidara's mission." Kisame said. Just the way he said it made her think something was wrong._

"_What is it??" Risika asked, worried of what the answer would be._

"_Sasori was killed in the mission…and…" Kisame's sentence wandered off._

"_And…and what??" She demanded, "What happened?? Where's Deidara??"_

"_Deidara was……killed……shortly after Sasori." Zetsu said._

_Immediately she felt her world caving in on her. 'H-he's d-dead? No…NO!! It can't be true. IT JUST CAN'T!!' she thought._

_Standing up she said, "He-He can't be dead…He wouldn't let that happen…He promised…HE PROMISED!!" She began to feel weak, and the ground rushed up to meet her quicker than she could process what was going on._

_3 hours later_

_She woke up with everyone surrounding her bed, everyone except Deidara and Sasori. Remembering what just happened, fresh tears began to spring to her eyes. She got up, steadied herself, and walked outside the hideout. She fell to her knees and cried harder than she'd cried in years._

"_Where are you Deidara?? You can't be dead…YOU JUST CAN'T!!" she screamed, but nobody answered._

She's got a baby inside  
And holds her belly tight  
All through the night  
Just so she knows  
She's sleeping so  
Safely to keep  
Her growing

1 month later

She had been sick these past few mornings. Whenever she'd eat, she'd throw it right back up. She had considered her possible explanations, but knew only one could be right. Disguising herself, she went to the nearest village and 'bought' a pregnancy test. Returning to the lair, she immediately went to the bathroom to do the test. She waited for 5 minutes and to her dismay a little plus sign appeared on the test.

"Positive." She whispered. The word, repeating in her head a thousand times. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes. 'Why can't the world just leave me alone?? First Deidara dies, now I'm pregnant with his child?? Why don't they just leave me alone??' she thought sadly. Now she'd have to tell the group of her pregnancy, and who knows how they'd take it.

'Maybe Leader-sama will kick me out of the organization…' she thought because dating, let alone deep relationships were strictly prohibited in the Akatsuki.

"Well…it's worth the chance…" she said.

And oh when she'll open her eyes  
There'll be no surprise  
That she'll grow to be  
So beautifully  
Just like her mother  
That's carrying  
Oh Capri  
She's beauty  
Baby inside she's loving  
Oh Capri  
She's beauty  
There is and angel growin' peacefully  
Oh Capri

Sweet baby

2 months later

It had gone better than she expected. The group accepted her being pregnant, and didn't kick her out. She'd slowly become accustomed to the thought of being pregnant his baby. 

Everyone helped her out. Her and Konan were getting along better than they'd ever had. She felt secure due to the fact that they had all promised to help her out. She still cried at times, but she'd always keep moving forward without him. She walked out into the garden, holding her barely visible pregnant belly, to get away from the hideout at times. She'd sit on the cool grass, and look up at the sky.

"We're here without you Deidara, but I'll make sure you still live on in our hearts." She whispered. She stayed there for a few more hours then got up to return to her, Deidara's and the baby's room.

And things will be hard at times  
But I've learned to try  
Just listening  
Patiently, oh Capri  
Sweet baby  
Oh Capri

She's beauty  
Baby inside she's loving  
Oh Capri  
Your beauty  
Just like your mother  
That's carrying...Oh Capri

When she entered the room, she was surprised at how much it had changed since he left. The once blank walls were now painted a light yellow with a white trim. A small white cradle was placed at the foot of her bed, awaiting a baby to be placed into it. She sighed and sat on her bed, placing a hand on her belly. The sound of a bird came off from somewhere in her room. This confused her. There were no windows for a bird to fly into her room, and her door had been closed all day.

'How odd…how could a bird of gotten into my room??' she thought. She got up and went searching for it. Failing to find the source, she returned to her bed, and was surprised by what she found. Sitting there on her bed was the bird, chirping a beautiful song. Upon further inspection, she found that this was no ordinary bird. It was not a ball of feathers like other birds…………………it was made of clay.


End file.
